Amortentia
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: After a summer of love, how will Draco and Blaise react to see each other on Platform 9 3/4 :  My first HP fic, so be honest!
1. The Meeting

***A/N***

**Dedicated exclusively for the trio of Pottergeists.**

**Millatrix, Bryony and Grace - Hogwarts would have benefited incredibly. **

Blaise slumped against the brick wall, looking at the scarlet steam engine. It was the first day of term for him, and he could still taste the sweet summer breeze come through the high windows.

He sighed, thinking back those long summer days, dappled sunlight piercing every waking moment, Draco's lips infiltrating every night.

He breathed out, feeling the curious gaze of surrounding Hogwarts students looking at him and his mother. She stood tall, glancing around impassively, taking in every single man with her eager eyes. Her beauty was breathtaking, with her shapely manicured nails casually tapping on the brickwork.

Blaise looked back down at his shoes, his mother being here was embarrassing, he didn't want anymore unnecessary attention. His mother chuckled darkly, poking his shoulder hard.

"Isn't that the Malfoys?" she curled her lip at the name, glancing to where Narcissa, Lucius and Draco were standing. Blaise looked up quickly, taking in Draco's lithe form, his dark outfit contrasting with his pale hair. Draco was staring down at him, his pale face carefully wiped of all expression.

Blaise bit his lip, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that's the Malfoys" he said quietly to his mother, looking at her quickly. She was smiling charmingly at Lucius. Blaise knew that although he was married, he had power and position, exactly what his mother looked for in a husband.

"Let's just go and say hello" she said forcefully and tugged on his sleeve, dragging his over towards the group. Draco looked up, looking startled as he watched the Blaise being dragged over.

"LUCIUS" Blaise's mother screeched, dropping her hold on Blaise and enveloping Lucius in a tight perfume-scented hug. Narcissa pouted, looking at Lucius furiously. He hastily pushed Blaise's mother off him, and smiled at her companionably, winding his arm around Narcissa's waist.

"And the beautiful Narcissa. How are you?" she smiled tightly, lightly kissing Narcissa on the cheek. Narcissa answered quickly, looking over at Blaise, delight on her features.

"How lovely to see you again!" Narcissa exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes at his mother, and with slow tiny steps he inched his way closer to Blaise. Blaise blushed, already feeling the heat radiate off Draco's body.

"Again? Have your Draco met my Blaise before?" Blaise's mother raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow quizzically. 

"Yes. We've met Blaise on many occasion, the boys became close friends" Narcissa smiled placidly at Blaise.

_Closer then you think…_

Blaise thought, glancing at Draco. Draco hid a smile, catching Blaise' eyes. He bit his lip, still locked on with Blaise and with the slightest of movements he turned his neck to the side, exposing more of his white neck. Blaise looked down at the skin and jumped slightly, noticing the dark purple bruise that was contrasting darkly against the whiteness of his skin.

_Damn. I didn't think I left a mark._

Blaise thought back to their last night together. He hadn't been as careful but neither had Draco. Both of them had been desperate for each other, for each other's skin.

He smiled at Draco slightly, and glancing back at their parents, who were still talking animatedly about the film business, and slowly pulled up the side of his shirt, revealing similar bruises trailing down his side to the edge of his belt.

Draco blushed as he looked at the bruises, and with deliberate slowness, he traced his finger down the bruises, causing Blaise to shiver slightly. Draco coughed once, and they both straightened up looking at their parents, both of them hiding their bruises again.

"Mother" Draco said loudly, causing Narcissa to jump and turn around.

"Can we go now, its 10:50, and all those Mudbloods will have taken my seats" Draco yawned, picking up his case.

Narcissa nodded, and tugged on her husband sleeve. Lucius smiled quickly at Blaise's mother and they swept away. As Draco turned away to follow his parents, he quickly squeezed Blaise's hand, slipping a piece of parchment into his hand. Blaise froze, catching Draco's eye once more.

Blaise's mother looked at the clock, and back at her son, frowning slightly.

"Come" she ushered him to her side, and they set off behind the swarm of people getting into the train. As his mother pushed her way through the throngs of people, Blaise looked down at the slip of parchment, smiling as he recognized the spiked writing.

_-Find me. I'll be alone. Don't go off with anybody. You're mine._

_D xx_


	2. The Train

Cupid's Kisses

***A/N***

**Still dedicated to the one and only Graco :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaise looked around. The familiar and comforting smell of the Hogwarts Express didn't bore him like it usually did. Today it contained excitement, happiness and love.

He felt the train lurch as it started to pull away from the station, and he edged his way through the maze of first year students that were eagerly waving out of the window at their loved ones.

Blaise's own mother had given him a cool kiss on his cheek before turning away, signing whatever piece of parchment had been thrust at her by a over-eager fan. He was used to that kind of second-hand, second-rate love.

That's why being with Draco was... different. He felt adored. And he was terrified.

Swallowing back a lump in his throat, he slightly pushed a smaller first-year out of the way and headed towards where Draco and the Slytherin's usually gathered. He could feel the excitement as he spotted some of his class peers, he knew he was getting closer to finding his beloved.

Trying to be subtle, Blaise kept peeking through the small compartment windows. As he reached the Gryffindor area of the train, he straightened up, assuming his face in the usual mask of bored sulkiness that they were accustomed. He glared as he passed Hermione Granger, who responded back with a roll of her eyes.

He didn't hate Hermione. Or Harry or anybody, but it was expected of him, so keeping the bored facade up was easier then proving to everybody that he was a normal guy. He looked into the next compartment and saw Harry Potter himself sitting alone, just looking out of the window.

Apparently ever since the big fight in the Ministry, Harry had been more withdrawn then normal. Rumours circulated around the wizarding teenage world that Harry had lost somebody dear to him, but it was not confirmed. Blaise considered knocking, but didn't have the choice as he was rudely pushed into the compartment by Pansy Parkinson.

Harry looked up at the disturbance but sighed as he saw Blaise stretched out on the floor. Harry stood up and helped Blaise to his feet, before turning and sitting back down. Blaise slumped into a seat as he saw the corridor fill up with clambering students for the trolley.

Harry looked at the door then back at Blaise.

"You're stuck too?" he asked quietly. Blaise shrugged looking back at the window.

Draco would be getting worried, or annoyed now. And he didn't fancy going to see him if he was in a mood. Blaise blushed as he heard his stomach rumble. Harry looked at him, and with quick precise movements he threw Blaise a Chocolate Frog. Braise caught it and nodded, before ripping open the packet, tossing the card to the floor. 

With his mouth full, he caught sly glances towards Harry. He hadn't been this close to him since the Slughorn meetings, and noticed that he seemed different. More removed from the outside world. As he quietly pondered this, the door was ripped open, and Draco lounged against the door, glaring angrily.

"Blaise. You're needed" Draco snarled looking at Harry, who was studiously ignoring him. Blaise stood up and hoisted his trunk onto his shoulder.

"Uh thanks for the chocolate Harry" Blaise said over his shoulder, causing Draco to stiffen up beside him.

"No trouble Zabini. Thanks for the company" Harry said back, and Draco slammed the door, marching down the hallway. Blaise sighed, following his lover's angry march with quiet footsteps. Draco stalked into a compartment and even from Blaise's position further down the hallway, Draco was shouting loudly. Blaise saw the compartment empty of second year Ravenclaws, and with a sigh he followed Draco inside.

Draco was angrily pacing the compartment, muttering under his breath. Blaise sighed and shoved his trunk on the luggage holder above their heads.

As he raised his arms, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his wrist, and gasping he heard the luggage clatter precariously above him. Draco's muttering cut off as Blaise examined his forearm. A long gash was steadily bleeding through his sweatshirt, causing a dark red stain to spread along the cream fabric.

"W-what's that?" Draco said, lightly touching the cut. Blaise moved his hand out of the way gingerly, grouping in his bag for a tissue.

"I fell it's n-" Blaise gasped as Draco caught his wrist, gently tugging up the material to reveal the whole cut. Draco carefully wiped the blood away, kissing along the cut carefully. Blaise shivered at his lover's touch, causing Draco to look up as he was wrapping Blaise's arm in a bandage.

He carefully kissed Blaise lightly, pushing himagainst the compartment door. Draco pulled the compartment blind down, plunging them into semi-darkness. Draco carefully teased his tongue on the tip of Blaise's inner lip, forcing a slight moan out of Blaise which caused Draco to move closer.

"DRACO? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Pansy's voice bleated through the door, pushing the door hard.


	3. Pansy Vs Blaise

***A/N***

**Dedicated to the one and only squealing fan girl Grace **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With great effort, Draco pushed Blaise away from him, both of the boys panting slightly. Draco cast a sad look at Blaise before pulling open the blind, letting the sunlight blind them slightly. Blaise sat down on one of the seats, staring feverishly at Draco. Draco returned the desiring look before sighing and turning to the door.

"Come in Pansy" Draco called loudly and unlocked the door. The pinched face of Pansy Parkinson came into Blaise's view. He smiled placidly at her, and studied her reaction as she took in the two dishevelled boys.

"What have you been doing? You look all… Scruffy" her high voice asked and she looked around, smiling at Draco. Draco grimaced back and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Blaise was showing me his fire-breathing salamander but it escaped and we were trying to find it my dear" Draco simpered, touching Pansy's face lightly. Pansy smiled softly and turned her face into Draco's touch.

Blaise looked down, smiling at Draco's obvious lie and slumped further into the seat. Pansy sat down in the seat, patting the empty space beside her. Draco joined her, and with perfect timing he swung his legs up on the remaining empty seat and rested his head in Pansy's lap.

"How was your summer Draco?" Pansy stroked Draco's hair. Draco shot Blaise a look before looking up at Pansy's pug-like face.

"Boring as usual. I didn't do anything. I felt too lonely when I wasn't in your presence" Draco smiled at Pansy in a fake manner.

Blaise laughed quickly, disguising it into a feeble cough. Although that Draco and Blaise spent the majority of the summer together, there were some days that he was obligated to spend time with a tiresome Pansy. Blaise smiled as he remembered the dark look Draco would give Lucius every time Pansy's name was brought up.

"Oh Draco, I know! It was hell when we had to spend those weeks apart" Pansy declared throwing her arms around Draco's form. Draco widened his eyes in a signal for help towards Blaise, he smiled in amusement.

Pansy hugged Draco tightly to her, before releasing him and eyeing up Blaise with her cruel gaze.

"What about you Zabini? Break many hearts this summer?" she taunted. Blaise sighed heavily and forced a smile at Pansy. 

"Not this time Pansy. I was pretty isolated at home. But next time I do, I'll be sure to send an owl" he mocked back, earning a raised eyebrow from Pansy.

"Touchy Zabini" she remarked and smiled at Draco, who had been listening to this exchange with annoyed amusement.

"Anyway, I'm sure Ginny Weasely will be happy to know you're single Zabini. You've always had a crush on her" Pansy said quietly, causing Blaise to drop the copy of the Daily Prophet that he had been scanning through.

Draco shot a warning look at Blaise, who swallowed and looked at Pansy's smirking face.

"Ha… That Blood Traitor. I would rather date a mountain troll" he answered lightly and opened the paper with a sharp crackle.

Pansy laughed and looked down at the reclining figure of Draco. Draco smiled tightly back at her and looked over to the hunched figure of Blaise.

"Oh… Draco I have something to ask you" Pansy blushed and looked away. Draco blinked and nodded.

"I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind…. Just. Have you ever considered making me your girlfriend?"


	4. AwkwardnessLoss

***A/N***

**If any reviewers/readers want a Frerard (Frank Iero/Gerard Way) fic then tell me! I'm toying with the idea.**

****

Draco froze, his eyes widening at the sudden question from Pansy. She hesitated as well, mirroring his silence. Blaise looked up, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and hurt. Draco locked a gaze with Blaise, both of them silently screaming pleas to each other. The girl looked between them in annoyance, and patting Blaise's knee, she gestured to the door with a swoop of her head.

"Perhaps Draco and I should talk about this alone Zabini, so if you wouldn't mind…" she tailed off, shooting an obvious look to the door.

"I do mi-.. I mean of course. Umm… See you later Draco" he mumbled, standing up and threw down the Daily Prophet on the cushioned seats with more force then necessary. He tugged his trunk off the top shelves, almost catching Pansy's head with the corner and without another word he shuffled out, quietly shutting the door with a click.

The high voice of Pansy was muffled slightly through the door but Blaise still jerked at the sound of it, feeling like it caused him physical pain. He sighed and started down the corridor, dodging out of the way of excited first years. He paused as he went past the compartment that Harry was sitting in, but with a quick look through the door, he saw it was full of animated Gryffindors', with the red mess of recognizable hair denoting the Weasely twins sitting in the middle.

Harry was still looking out of the window, seeming as distant and self-absorbed as before. His pale face was illuminated in the dark glass, and his glasses flashed as they passed by a thick forest, setting off the now-dimmed green of his eyes. Blaise sighed and continued down the passage, hoping for an empty compartment to get changed in.

Blaise awoke with a start, the train had lurched to a stop, and he looked out of the window in alarm, calming slightly as he saw the bright lights of Hogsmeade in the distance.

Glancing down at his Muggle clothes, he quickly peeled off his clothes, sighing happily as the cold air awoke him further from his nightmare. He yanked on his robes and hurriedly shoved his normal clothes inside his trunk, and with an impatient tug, he entered the almost deserted passage.

A few stragglers remained in the hallway, Pansy Parkinson being one of them. Blaise coughed loudly, causing Pansy to turn around. Blaise was shocked yet secretly happy to see her tear-stained face, it meant that Draco definitely rejected her, and nodded in her direction.

With a loud sniff she walked out of the train, Blaise fighting back a smile the whole time. He too then ventured out of the train, shivering slightly in the cold of the night. He watched Pansy disappear into the dark and when she was out of eyeshot, he followed her in the same direction.

The chatter of voices grew loudly, and soon Blaise found himself surrounded by groups of small first years. He shook his head and walked towards the half-running figure of Pansy. She paused on the large group of Slytherin, but slunk into the midst of the robes, studiously ignoring Draco who was looking around in a manic fashion.

The cruel piggy eyes of Millicent Bulstrode looked around Draco and pointed towards Blaise with her thick finger, and with a few words, Draco whipped around his franticness disappearing as he looked at Blaise.

Blaise casually joined the group and smiled at his friends with the same coldness he did to everybody. Millicent eyed his hungrily and wormed her way in next to Blaise.

"You scared Draco Zabini. He was worried you were left on the train" she cackled, batting her eyelashes at Blaise in a disgusting manner, 

Blaise smiled glacially at her, catching Draco's eye with an apologetic look. Draco shrugged in response, looking towards the carriages, pretending to be uninterested. The first loads of carriages pulled forwards and as the first load get filled up, Blaise found him pressed against Draco, stirring so many happy memories from summer.

Draco's lithe fingers grasped Blaise's hand, both of the boy's fingers weaving together. Draco squeezed Blaise's hand tightly, his face still impassive to an outsiders view. Blaise smirked slightly; he knew that Draco was worried about him. Squeezing Draco back, he edged closer, almost touching Draco's neck with his lips, Draco shivered, and moved away, breathing heavily. Blaise smiled and slid into the carriage.

_Tonight is going to be fun…_


	5. The 'L' Word

***A/N***

**Sorry for the really long update time. Just been trying to focus on Aishiteru and Brick in hand, both of which require loads of planning XD **

**Once again, thank you so much for the support! If you haven't seen my YouTube video dedicated to you guys than why not? **

**Visit my channel – ALDETwilight14 'kay?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yes, it was official. Blaise was alone and he was not having fun. He turned around pouting slightly at the drawn curtains of his bed. It was the first night in the Slytherin and he wasn't happy at all. During the holidays, Draco had promised that he would try and sneak in with him but now it was, Blaise glared at the sleek watch that was sitting on his bedside table, 2.54 in the morning and nothing.<p>

No Draco, no sound of him getting up from his bed on the other side of the room and definitely no relent of the snoring that was coming from next to him.

A new student, Falco Seaton had transferred from overseas and after a quick scan of the Slytherin dormitory and its occupants, he had sat down facing Blaise with a look of appraisal on his face. Blaise had ignored the boy, flashing a quick look at Draco who through elimination of beds was forced to sleep in one on the other side of the room.

_It had been an interesting dinner…_ Blaise smiled smugly in the darkness. After the brief moment in the carriages, Blaise had found himself sandwiched between Pansy and Draco in an awkward silence that seemed to eclipse the whole of the carriage. Blaise kept shooting tiny glances at Draco's bored face as the carriage trundled along the illuminated paths.

It had become a habit of his, during the summer for Blaise to watch Draco sleep as they spooned in Draco's large bed after a night of violence. It comforted him to know that Draco was sleeping happily, with no approach of nightmares that clouded his face. Blaise would usually end falling asleep on Draco's shoulder from this, lulling him into a dreamless night where Draco's warmth kept him safe throughout.

But now, under the starch and frankly itchy sheets – he knew that Draco had despised of Blaise's biscuit-eating whilst in bed, and now he could see the reason for it – he was scared of going to sleep for the worry of nightmares.

Falco snorted in his sleep from next door, a bubble of laughter nearly escaping Blaise's mouth. He clapped his hand to his mouth and buried his face in the pillow, nearly choking himself with the material as he silently laughed at the odd noise, the bed gently shaking at his chuckling

"Are you crying?" Draco's almost silent whisper caused him to sit bolt upright, Blaise's eyes seeking out the source of the noise. Draco was leaning against one of the bed posts, worried etched on his perfect face, the almost garish shade of green glinting in the moonlight.

Blaise shook his head, jerking his thumb at Falco's curtain covered bed.  
>"Laughing" he smiled, looking up at Draco, who was smiling at Blaise's reaction. Draco looked down at the bed, his face clouding over.<p>

"I couldn't sleep… Can I?" he waved helplessly to the covers. Blaise rolled his eyes, tugging back the blankets.

"When do you need to ask?" Blaise enquired as Draco slipped in beside him, gasping quietly at how cold Draco is.

They settled together, their breath almost in unison. Draco tightened his arms around him, yawning quietly.

"I'll make time for us soon ok? I'm sorry about Pansy" he grimaced at the memory of Pansy's face twisting from hopeful to angry when he rejected her.

Blaise lightly touched his face, shrugging.

"It's ok. You couldn't say the truth" he sighed, snuggling closer.

"Yeah.. I couldn't say I was in love with a classmate" Draco sniggered. Blaise froze, staring at Draco's throat in amazement.

It was the first time he ever used the L word in relation to Blaise.

"Y-yeah.. I couldn't say I felt the same" he stuttered, peeking at Draco.

Draco smiled, tightening his hold once more.

"Yeah… You couldn't".


End file.
